The Cure for Insomnia
by QueenWolf12
Summary: AU Alfred is spending the night at his best friend house. Only one thing, he can't sleep. But that's not a problem, Arthur know the best cure for insomnia. Better than it sounds. Warning : BoyXBoy, yaoi and slash!


I do not own Hetalia

* * *

The moonlight is shining through the window and I can hear Arthur snoring beside me.

The grandfather clock chimes downstairs and Arthur rolls over in his sleep. He stops snoring, and for a minute I think he's awake. But if he is, he fell back asleep because he's snoring again.

Arthur's lucky that he can fall asleep so easy. I always have a hard time getting to sleep, or even drifting off, for that matter.

He does try to stay awake with me when I sleep over, like tonight, but he never makes it past midnight. One minute I'll be talking to him, then the moment it hits midnight, he's out cold and snoring.

I really don't mind much. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the fact that he'll do that, but it gives me time to look at his room. Or more so the paintings he has up on his walls.

Most people wouldn't believe it, but that limey is a pretty good artist. He can draw and paint some of the most beautiful and breath-taking things I have ever seen. Like landscapes and plants and animals. He does other stuff, but I don't know the word for it. I guess he just paints. Like this one picture he has of this little girl playing piano with strings attached to him arms. When I asked him why he painted that, he told me he didn't know.

My eyes fall on a photo on the computer desk. It's of me and Matt and Arthur. Arthur is looking at Matt, so there's a blur where his head should be. Matt is pointing at the camera. I'm standing next to him holding my stomach and laughing.

Funny, I can't remember what I found so funny. Or what we even did that day. But I know we had a good time.

I lean over to get a better look. My hands are on the edge of the bed and my body is looming over my friend's sleeping form. I can't help it, but I stare at him for a minute.

He really does look peaceful when he's asleep. His hair is messy and going everywhere and he's snoring loudly. He looks sweet to me.

I told him that once and the Brit slapped me upside my head.

I rub the back of my head, remembering the pop I got. Then I look back down. He still looks sweet to me, and peaceful. Cute as well. I've thought that ever since I saw him. I'd never tell him that, of course. I'm sure I'd get something worse than a whack upside my head.

I lean in a little more. I'm up close to his face. So close, I can feel his breath. The warmth makes my hair stand up on the back of my neck.

With my index finger, I stroke his cheek a little and move part of his spiky bangs out of his face. His skin's soft and his hair feels layered and rough.

"He'd never know. I mean, he's asleep and it's not like you never thought about it before," I tell myself as I lean in and place a peck on his lips. As weird as it sounds, they were soft, too. Kind of like a kitten. But that's a weird thing to describe someone's lips to.

Without thinking, I lean back in and kiss him again. Only this time it's longer and it's harder than before. When I pull away, a pair of green eyes stare back up at me.

"W-what are you doing you git?" he says barely above a whisper.

"Kissing you."

"Why?"

I feel the heat come to my face. "Because I can't sleep," I tell him, saying the first thing that came to my mind.

For a moment we stay like that, me on top of him and him staring up at me in disbelief. I think I can feel my heart start to crack. I don't think he likes me back. What is he going to do? Yell at me? Throw me out? Never talk to me again? This is why I hate romance.

Right as I think that I need to leave, I feel my lips lock with his and I close my eyes. Our mouths open a little and I stick my tongue into his mouth and twist it with his, his hand clinging to my hair like a life line.

My chest feels like it's going to pop from lack of air, but I don't want to stop. When we finally do break apart for air, I feel Arthur start kissing my neck. His breath is warmer right now than before. Each peck goes further down my neck until he came to my collar bone. His lips brushed against my skin and I shot straight up as I felt him bite a nerve in my neck and then start to suck on my skin.

While Arthur sucked on my neck I had put my hand down his knickers. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. Roughly I took hold of the already hard organ and began to move my hand up and down it, causing groans from the blond.

Without warning I felt a pair of cold hands on my member, and I could feel it build as Arthur picked up speed with me. Up and down up and down, faster and faster, both of us rubbing as if it was a race on who could do the best hand job.

"Err.. I-Iggy... I'm gonna... come with me..."

"Mmmm..." was all Arthur could manage.

Our strokes became more rapid and I watched in wonder as Arthur face scrunched up and he coated my stomach in a white mess. Soon after, I felt my balls tighten and I came as well.

Using each other, me and Arthur held the other up, both of us breathing hard and sweating. We smelt of salt and sweat and something else I can't describe.

Pretty soon we couldn't take it anymore and we both let the other one go and collapsed onto the bed sheets, panting.

I can barely keep my eyes open and I can feel myself falling asleep.

"Hey, Alfred."

I look over at Arthur, who's on his side, facing me. "Wake me up the next time you can't sleep."

* * *

A/N : Okay this was something I wrote for a friend of mine. It wasn't USUK to begin with so I'm sorry if they're out of character. But when I read it I could just see this happening between the two. And one of my characters is kinda based off England in a werid little way so I tihnk it worked.

Review!


End file.
